Dr Wayne and Mr Joker
by Jet556
Summary: Dr. Bruce Wayne decides to test his project by seperating the human mind of good and evil. But he ends up releasing a murder called Jack Naiper a.k.a the Joker. Parody of the animated version of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.
1. The Tale of Dr Wayne

**Hello, since Slpytak's version of the cartoon, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is on hiatus, I decided to take things into my own hands. This will be considerably different from her parody. For I will be using some different and some of the same characters she used. Enjoy and Review!**

It was a dark, rainy day at the London cemetery. A dark day on the funeral of a dark person. As crow cawed and flew off. Not even such a dark creature would want to be there. As the coffin was lowered into the grave. The people there were sad, not for the deceased but someone else. Present at the funeral was James Gordon (The Batman), Alfred Pennyworth (The Batman), Peter Parker (Spider-man), May Parker (Spider-man) and Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Alien Force). Also present was a reverend and four policemen.

"Ashes to ashes! Dust to Dust! May God have mercy on the soul of this...man." read the reverend.

"Man? Did he say man? That was no man in that box, that was a monster!" whispered a tall, thin policeman.

"And God won't have mercy on his soul ever, because the Joker never had a soul!", whispered a little, fat policeman.

"Jack Naiper, the Joker, you have been buried in an unmarked grave, like a common murderer, let no man mourn your passing!" said the reverend. He then turned to the policemen. "Cover the grave!"

The policemen began to cover the grave.

20 years later

Gwen was now thirty-five years old. She was the nanny of two boys. One red headed, the other blonde.

"Gwen, was the Joker really true?" asked the red headed boy.

"And was he really a monster?" asked the blonde boy.

"Tell us, Gwen! Tell us!" insisted the red headed boy. "Please, Gwen!"

"Well, yes it is a true story, and yes he really was a monster." said Gwen. The sound of lightning scared the boys but Gwen just continued with her story. "You see, I use to work for the Joker, a long time ago. Perhaps I shouldn't tell you anymore."

"Go on, Gwen.", said the blonde boy. "Go on!"

"Please?" asked the red-headed boy.

"Well, not only was the Joker a murderer and a monster, he was also two men." explained Gwen.

This information had left the two boys baffled.

"Two men?" asked the blonde boy.

"How can anyone be two men, Gwen?" asked the red-headed boy.

"Hush boys, you'll see." stated Gwen. "But first we must go back to the house where I was a house maid for a certain, Dr. Bruce Wayne, one of the finest men in all of England." narrated Gwen. "As I remember it was his thirtieth birthday."

Inside the living room of the great house was James Gordon, Robert Bruce Banner (Wolverine and the X-men) his wife Betty Banner (Ultimate Avengers), and Bruce Wayne (The Batman).

"Well Bruce, a very happy birthday to you indeed and to your future, and be even more prosperous and successful." said James.

This speech was followed by "To Bruce" from all of Bruce's friends.

"My dear friends, thank you, from the very depths of my heart." said Bruce thankfully.

'Well Bruce you're a man with the world at your feet. All of England has come to know of your brilliant achievements! So tell us, what will you do next?" asked a very eager Bruce Banner.

"I cannot give you the exact details, yet. But it has to do with the workings of the human mind." explained Bruce Wayne.

"But my dear Wayne, you're with trusted friends here. No word about what you tell us will escape this room." said Banner.

"Do tell us, Bruce. It all sounds fascinating." insisted Betty.

"Very well then, I'll tell you something of it. I have a theory, that the human mind is made of two parts: one part good and the other part, evil and that throughout the lives of all human beings, there is a constant battle between the two parts. Good against Evil!" stated Wayne.

This was something that another doctor simply could not believe.

"My dear, Wayne, I'm afraid I cannot agree with you! It's my opinion that people are born good or born bad! Simple as that! Mark my words!" replied Banner.

"The truth is that neither of us knows. But just suppose that I'm right. Just suppose, and that by the use of drugs it was possible to separate good and evil." stated Wayne.

"And then what, Wayne? What purpose would it serve" asked James.

That was a question that made all of Wayne's friends wonder what the answer was.

"Don't you see? We just might be able to remove the evil from man. The creation of the perfect human being. A being without the influence of evil. A whole society based only on good." answered Wayne.

"What are you saying Bruce? You've take leave of your senses? I've never heard of such trash and insanity in my life! Absolute rubbish!" started Banner.

A knock was heard at the door. It seemed like Banner would not be able to finish what he was saying. The door opened and Alfred followed by, Gwen, May, and Peter. May was holding a cake with three candles on it since thirty would simply be too many.

"Happy birthday, Dr. Wayne, from us all. None of us could work for a finer master than you in all England. God bless you and many happy returns." said Alfred.

This was followed by much agreement.

Later that night outside, Wayne's home, James, Banner and Betty were on their way home. A carriage was waiting for them.

"What a lovely evening." commented Betty.

"Yes, Bruce delightful night, thank you." said James.

Wayne and Banner then shook hands.

"Well good night, Bruce. Charming evening, charming. But I'd put all those mad notions of good and evil aside. Good work you know, dangerous too!" said Banner.

"I'll bear it in mind." replied Wayne. The three friends boarded the carriage leaving Wayne alone. "Good night and thank you! You are good friends."

No matter what Banner said, Wayne was still going to go through with his work.

**There you go. Chapter one. I will leave you to wonder as to which version of the Joker will be used. Please review.**


	2. Enter the Joker

**Here is chapter 2. You will at long last see which Joker is being used in this.**

The next day, Bruce had started his work immediately! He was in his laboratory. Besides himself, there was only one other living thing in the room, his pet cat. Bruce stood there continuing to mix chemicals together.

"Our good friend, Banner wants proof, eh?" asked Bruce to himself. "He doesn't think we are a mixture of Good and Evil?" Bruce started to stir the chemicals together. "Now for the last of the ingredients." Bruce walked towards a black sack with the poison symbol on it in red. "Lucky to find it."

Bruce cut it open with a knife and red powder was revealed to be in it. He scooped up some red powder then added it to the mixture. He started to shake it and then it started to bubble. It turned black and then turned white. The cat had started to rub against its masters legs as cats usually do. Bruce then picked up the cat that seemed to not care about what was going on.

"You are about to witness a miracle. Only your eyes will see what might indeed frighten the devil himself." Frighten the devil? Bruce had no idea how right he was. Bruce, put the cat down on the table, walked over to a mirror and looked deeply at his reflection. "You're a lucky man, Wayne. A good doctor, born rich, wanting for nothing, able to help the sick and the poor. At last on the brink of a discovery that will astound the world. If this experiment works, I will have separated the two parts within me. It will free me of my Evil nature and leave me with my Good self. That should put an end to Banner's scorn once and for all! If I fail then I will die and you alone can tell." This last sentence was directed at the cat who as chance would have it was washing itself. "God, help me! Make it work!"

Bruce drank the chemical causing him to drop the glass, the cat to flee and himself to collapse to the ground. The cat began to approach when it thought all was safe. It then ran back in fear. Bruce Wayne had turned into a pale skinned, green haired, red-lipped, grinning ghoul! As the ghoul rose and then looked at it's hands. He then turned to the mirror. It is a good thing the mirror didn't break! The ghoul then began to laugh an evilly insane laugh! The ghoul then began to pour chemicals together.

"Now we must bring back Dr. Wayne. And whatever I do, I will always have a safe place to escape to hide. From now on, I am Jack Naiper or more simply the Joker!" said the creature who had now called himself the Joker (Batman: The Brave and the Bold). The Joker watched as the chemical turned from blue to red and then drank it. The Joker collapsed and crushed the glass in his hand. The cat approached and was happy to see Bruce Wayne. Bruce weakly crawled to a chair and sat in it. The cat welcomed its master back with purring as it rubbed its back against it's chest.

Later at night, with the moon high in the sky, the Joker left the building. He was dressed in a purple suit and was carrying a walking-stick. It was in fact Bruce's walking-stick. A birthday present from James Gordon.

"Free at last!" sighed the Joker in relief. "Now I can do as I please!"

The Joker ran through the street. When he came to the bridge he saw a man walking across it. The man was Leonard L. Church (Red vs Blue), a man who had insulted Bruce's work many times before. Church heard the footsteps of the Joker. He was alarmed so he started to run. The Joker pursued! Church turned around and gasped as the screaming ghoul beat him twice with the walking stick. Church did not move after being struck. He was dead. The Joker looked around to see if anyone was there to witness the murder. Thankfully there was no one. Then the Joker let out a laugh that rang through the entire area.

In the morning the paper boys could be heard all over London. "Killer strikes of London Bridge!" It was truly something to be heard. The Joker looked out the laboratory window. Things seemed to have been dangerous. Joker moved to a table, laughing evilly all the way.

"If only they knew! If only they knew!" said Joker. He then looked at the cat. "But you know don't you?" He threw a glass at the cat causing it to flee for it's life! The Joker continued to laugh. While in the mind the two men met each other.

"Can you hear me Dr. Wayne?" asked Joker.

"Yes." replied Bruce sadly. "I can."

"I have an important task for you Wayne!" said Joker. "First, I want you to write a will, leaving all your money to me, should anything happen to you, like disappearing."

"I...you're a monster." replied Bruce.

This put the Joker into a rage!

"Do as I say Wayne! Obey your stronger self! I command you!" commanded Joker angrily.

After that, Joker collapsed and in his place was Bruce Wayne. Bruce got to work on the will.

"To whom it may concern, this is the last will and testament of myself, Dr. Bruce Wayne." said Bruce, "In the event of my death, or disappearance Mr. Jack Naiper also known as the Joker will be my soul heir."

How sad it was. The good giving it's money to the evil.

Back in the present, Gwen continued to tell her story.

"You see something terrible was happening to Dr. Wayne. Joker was taking over Wayne's mind and his fortune." stated Gwen.

"What a horrible man, Gwen." said the blonde haired boy.

"Did Joker do more bad things?" asked his brother.

"Yes, he did, again and again, but each time he would disappear afterwards. And no one knew who he was or where he went except of course for Dr. Wayne." stated Gwen.

Twenty years ago, so much "hard work" had made Bruce fall asleep at his desk. It so happened that the cat was also sleeping. It could have to do with the saying "like pet like master." Gwen entered the study with a feather duster that looked like it came from parrot. Gwen looked over at Bruce and felt sorry for her employer. She then started dusting.

"Poor man, he works so hard. He needs a good holiday if you ask me." said Gwen. That last sentence was directed at the cat who had just woken up and as always did not have a care in the world.

Gwen continued her dusting until she knocked a piece of wood feel down onto a spoon causing a catapult effect and where would the spoon be but in the final ingredient. The noise caused Bruce to wake up. He saw Gwen bending over trying to clean the mess. This alarmed Bruce to no extent.

"Gwen, don't touch that!" ordered Bruce.

"I only wanted to clean up sir." replied Gwen.

"Don't you know to leave my study alone?" asked Bruce.

'No sir, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to upset you sir." replied Gwen.

At the red powder was a mouse and as chance would have it the mouse was hungry. So the mouse ate some of the powder.

"You touch nothing in here, understand? Nothing!" stated Bruce.

"Yes, Dr. Wayne." replied Gwen. "I'll remember sir, nothing."

"Tell Alfred, I want all the servants assembled immediately!" ordered Bruce as he escorted Gwen out of the study.

The cat then woke up and saw his prey! The mouse looked up and saw the meowing cat come closer towards him. The cat leapt towards the mouse and the mouse hid behind the sack. The cat retreated as a rat emerged. The rat walked past a bottle of liquid, stopped, looked at his reflection and fainted.

In the living room all of the servants were there. Alfred, May, Peter and Gwen. The cat was there too but she didn't count.

"From now on, I will supervise the cleaning of my study." said Bruce.

This was followed by a "Yes Doctor" from all of the servants.

'One more thing. From time to time, an associate of mine who is helping me will come to visit. A Mr. Jack Naiper also known as the Joker." said Bruce.

This sent the cat for shock.

"I may not always be here when he calls, but I want him to have the freedom of my home and my study." stated Bruce.

This was followed by a "Yes sir" from all of the servants.

"Treat him as you would me. He won't disturb you. In fact he will have his own keys to come and go as he pleases. Otherwise the door of my study will be locked." stated Bruce.

Bruce took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Alfred.

"Alfred, I want this hand delivered to my friend, Mr. Gordon, the lawyer." said Bruce.

"Very good sir." replied Alfred.

Everyone left the living room except for Bruce. He collapsed into a chair.

"Dear God, what have I done? What have I done?" he asked.

**Murder! Murder! Church dead. The Joker getting money? What could happen next? For those of you wondering as to why I did not use the Mark Hamill version of the Joker, it is because I think he would work better with Tim Drake than Bruce Wayne. Until the weekend, Read and review.**


	3. The Second Murder

**Here is the next chapter. Read and Review please.**

Alfred walked towards the building owned by James Gordon. He then knocked. Sitting at a desk was James' assistant, Sokka (Avatar). Naturally Sokka said only one thing. "Come in." Alfred entered and walked towards the desk.

"A letter for Mr. Gordon from Dr. Wayne. Make sure he gets it, won't you?" insisted Alfred.

Sokka merely looked at the envelope.

"Very well. I'll see to it." replied Sokka.

Alfred left the building. Sokka then entered knocked on James' office door which not waiting for a answer, entered. This caused James to look up from his work.

"A letter for you sir. Personal from Dr. Wayne." stated Sokka.

"Thank you Sokka." Said James.

James opened the envelope and read the contents in shock! He could not believe what he was reading. It could not have been true. Or could it?

"Good grief!" exclaimed James in horror.

"What on earth's the matter sir?" asked Sokka.

"This is Wayne's last will and testament! He's left everything to a complete stranger...a certain Jack Naiper." replied James.

"Naiper?" repeated Sokka.

Now this was most certainly a mystery. Who was this man? Where did he come from? What did he have to do with Wayne? When did he meet Wayne? Why would he be Wayne's sole heir?

One night when walking home, a twelve-year old girl named Kara (Di-Gata Defenders) was walking home. It just so happened that she was a daughter of a rival of Wayne's. Suddenly a menacing shadow fell across the wall behind her. She didn't notice and walked down an alley way. Suddenly, Kara heard laughter. She paused for a moment, looked behind her and saw nothing! She then let out a cry as white skinned, grinning ghoul grabbed her.

What news was the next morning. "Young Girl Murdered! Mystery Killer disappears again!" James heard it all while on a walk with his cousin Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century).

"Did you hear that, Sherlock? Another murder. When will it all end?" asked James.

"Goodness knows. The police seem powerless. The brute seems to vanish into thin air. Not even a clue." replied Sherlock.

"Yes, shocking business." Said James.

"Have you ever noticed that door before?" asked Sherlock.

Sherlock pointed towards a wooden door that looked out of place at the building it was attached to.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked James.

"There was a nasty incident one night. I was coming home late, stopped at the pub to warm up." narrated Sherlock.

Sherlock was in a jolly looking pub. Music was playing. People were having a good time. What could have gone wrong? As it happened an old man who was getting ready to leave reached for the door and leapt in the Joker!

"Get out of my way!" said Joker to the old man.

Everyone watched as he grabbed a chair in one hand, the old man in another and placed him in the chair without even looking tired. This caused much laughter from the Joker as he had done it as if he was trying to kill the old man. This made the old man tired from the shock from all that had happened. This brought angry glares from many of the people in the pub. A young waitress walked towards the Joker with a tray in her hand that had two drinks on it.

"Two beers, lovely!" demanded Joker.

The Joker hit her playfully with his walking-stick. This however caused the waitress to cry out in pain. This only caused the Joker to laugh however.

"Bottoms up!" said Joker.

He then used his walking stick to knock the tray out of the waitress' hands. This caused the glares from everyone to become even more angry.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked the bartender.

The joker then grabbed the waitress.

"Stop me if you dare." said the Joker in defiance.

This caused all of the men in the pub to come towards him. The Joker backed away towards the open door and when the men got close enough he threw the waitress at them! The Joker then fled all the way with the mob behind him.

"We almost chased him to that door, where he disappeared." finished Sherlock.

"But that house-", started James.

"That house is belongs to a monster who would attack women and old men. A devil of a man! I saw him do it myself!" said Sherlock.

"You must be mistaken." replied James.

"No, there's no mistake." stated Sherlock.

"What do you know of this fiend you speak of?" asked James.

"A evil creature, he has a fearful face and cares little for his fellow man!" replied Sherlock.

"Do you know his name?" asked James.

"Yes, I found out later by chance. It's Jack Naiper!" replied Sherlock.

"Jack Naiper!" gasped James in horror.

"Yes, Naiper! Not much of a name either?" asked Sherlock.

"Sherlock, it could be the name of the very devil himself!" replied James.

James now knew something of Wayne's heir. But why would it be Jack Naiper?

**That is the conclusion to this chapter. Wait until next week for James' search to unravel the mystery of Jack Naiper and the thoughts of Bruce Wayne. **


	4. Things Getting Worse

**Here is the next chapter.**

After learning something about the mysterious, Jack Napier, James went to visit Bruce Banner and his wife, Betty. Surely they must have heard something about this Joker. They were all sitting at the Dinning room table and it was about tea time.

"Well then, what brings you here?" asked Banner.

"A matter of common interest, our old friend Bruce." replied James.

"Oh yes, I've been getting very tired of this nonsense he talks, Good and Evil, two parts to the mind. It's all rubbish you know!" stated Banner.

"I must confess, it rather spoiled my evening the night of his birthday! Quite frightening really" admitted Betty.

"Exactly and it's all such unscientific rubbish! I find it disagreeable!" agreed Banner.

"You don't see any value in his experiment?" asked James.

"Absolutely not! It's impossible! Might as well try to fly to the moon! Impossible! How can anyone expect to separate the good and evil in man?" asked Banner.

"I know a ridiculous suggestion. By the way did you ever meet a friend of his, a Jack Napier?" asked James.

"No, never heard of him." replied Banner.

This left James baffled. Who was this man? Next, James went to visit Bruce Wayne. When he arrived he found himself in the entrance being greeted by Alfred.

"I'm sorry, sir. Dr. Wayne must have gone out." apologized Alfred.

"With Mr. Napier?" asked James.

"I don't rightly know sir. Mr. Napier has his own keys. He comes and goes all the time. But we see little of him in this part of the house. Is there a message?" asked Alfred.

"No, I'll call again. I would like to meet him, one way or another." replied James.

That night, James was waiting outside the door, Sherlock said the Joker had gone through, in an alley.

"I'll catch him, if I have to stay out in the cold all night!" claimed James.

He had waited for an hour. He had fallen asleep where he stood. The sound of keys made him wake up. He looked to see the Joker unlocking the door. He was about to open the door, when James spoke.

"Mr. Napier!" spoke James.

"It's me, what do you want?" asked Joker.

"I'm an old friend of Dr. Wayne! My name is Gordon! I'd like to come in and talk to you, and Wayne." replied James.

"Wayne is away from home. How did you know me?" asked Joker.

"He spoke of you." replied James.

The Joker grabbed James by the throat!

"That's a lie! I know he doesn't talk about me." stated Joker.

"Be good enough to tell Wayne, I called." said James.

James handed the Joker, his card. The Joker looked at it for a moment, then back at James.

"It's well we met. As Wayne's solicitor, you may want to contact me sometime!" stated Joker.

The Joker threw the card at James' face and walked through the door, laughing all the way. When he got to the study he threw his top hat at the cat that was sleeping on the desk. He then mixed two potions, sat in a chair, then drank the mixture. Suddenly the horrible transformation happened and the Joker turned into Bruce Wayne!

"Oh, poor James. What am I doing to my friends? If only they knew." said Wayne.

In the morning, Gwen was knocking on Wayne's bedroom door.

"Dr. Wayne! Dr. Wayne!", she called.

Instead of Bruce Wayne waking up, it was the Joker! The Joker was shocked! How could this have happened?

"Dr. Wayne, it's Gwen." called Gwen. "I've brought your morning tea!"

The Joker jumped out of bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He then disguised his voice.

"Leave it there, Gwen! I'll get it in a minute!" ordered Joker.

Gwen obeyed and went to do other work. The door opened, and the Joker grabbed the plate and dragged it inside the bedroom. Then the door shut! The Joker had no liking for tea so he poured it into a plant, and threw the pot at the wall. He then went looking through Wayne's wardrobe to find some clothes that would fit him. He finally did. The Joker exited the room and made his way to the study. Gwen was in the middle of dusting when she saw him walking down the hallway.

"Will I bring you morning tea, sir?" asked Gwen.

The Joker merely grunted. In the study, the Joker made the potion again and drank it. The transformation happened immediately! In the kitchen, May was cooking when Gwen entered.

"I'm glad he wasn't up there with the doctor. I got a real fright I did, seeing him this morning in the house." said Gwen.

"He gives me the creeps. I can't see what the master wants with him." said May.

'I've never saw such an ugly face." said Gwen.

"Like the devil himself!" stated May. "Mark my words love, there's something terrible going on in this house!"

In the study, Wayne started to write in his journal.

"The longer we live together, the harder it is for me to control Napier. If Napier takes over my body and well...I will have to give up all the good things in my life. All my hopes for the future. As Napier, I have no friends. I'm hated and feared! My double life is becoming impossible. I cannot continue as Napier! I must choose my better self to be rid of him forever."

All while doing this, Wayne was thinking of the terrible things that would happen. Later that day, James paid a visit.

"I'm glad I came by. You're looking much better lately. More like your old self." commented James.

"I'm not so sure. I can't help feel restless. I'm beginning to think I need a change." sighed Wayne.

"Perhaps a holiday, you shouldn't work so hard." stated James.

"That's not what I mean. I'm afraid you'll never understand." Wayne then grabbed at his own neck in pain. "Now if you excuse me. I need to get back to my study, urgently!"

James left, wondering what was going on. Meanwhile, in the study, Wayne was creating an antidote. He was pouring the red powder into a beaker.

"Three times the dose. That's got to stop him coming back" said Wayne.

Wayne drank the antidote and let out a scream that was heard all throughout the house! Alfred and Peter ran to the study!

"Dr. Wayne, are you alright? It's Alfred and Peter, sir." said Alfred.

From behind the door a voice could be heard.

"Go away. Leave me alone! I'm alright! Just leave. Go away!" said the voice.

Alfred and Peter walked away in a fright.

The story was now apparently scaring the two boys, as they had hidden under the covers.

"What was that horrible scream?" asked the red headed boy.

"It was Mr. Napier, breaking loose!" replied Gwen. "We didn't know that at the time. We thought poor, Dr. Wayne had lost his mind. But it was Napier. He had been locked away too long inside Dr. Wayne all that time while Dr. Wayne was his good self. Then without warning, Mr. Napier came back like a wild animal escaping from its cage, roaring!"

"Did he hurt you?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"No, I was lucky." replied Gwen.

"Dr. Wayne should have tried to escape!" said the red-headed boy.

"He did! That's what started the doctor taking larger doses of the drugs to get away from Napier, to try to stop Napier from appearing." stated Gwen. "And that made him very sick. The drugs weren't working and Napier knew it!"

Gwen was right. The Joker did know it. He was angry and he wanted revenge! He was at the moment busy ransacking the study. This caused a knock at the door.

"Dr. Wayne, are you alright? It's Alfred and Peter, sir." said Alfred.

"Go away. Leave me alone! I'm alright. Just leave! Go away." replied Joker disguising his voice.

The cat hissed at him. The Joker grabbed the walking stick and tried to hit it. The cat escaped and the Joker pursued only to have the cat escape again!

"Wayne, you kept me in prison all those months afraid to let me out. Now it's my turn! Jack Napier if free once more!" claimed Joker.

He truly was!

**So concludes this exciting chapter. Tune in on Wednesday to read the next chapter. Until then read and review.**


	5. The Terrible Truth

**Here is the next part to this stunning story. Read and Review.**

During the same night, Gwen had opened a window, while cleaning Wayne's bedroom. She obviously thought some fresh air would do her good. She looked down and saw an old gentleman walking down the street. He was Sir Clark Kent (Batman Beyond), a Member of Parliament, and a friend and client of James Gordon. As he walked down the street, humming to himself a merry tune, Gwen smiled at the sight of that grand old man. She then turned her head, when she heard some loud footsteps. It was the Joker with a walking stick in hand! Clark took of his hat as a friendly "Hello" but was bumped into by that grinning ghoul. Gwen gasped as the Joker's stare turned towards Clark. Clark started to shake nervously. He had a right to. The Joker grinned and started to beat away at this man. This sight caused poor Gwen to faint. The Joker fled once again, laughing all the way, thinking he was safe.

The next morning, the news was incredible. "Murderer Identified! Police Hunt Jack Napier!" James entered, the dining room inside Wayne's house. Wayne was sitting at the head of the table, he barely even touched his breakfast.

"I had to come." said James. "You must have heard the news!"

"Of course! The paper boys are shouting it from the street corners." replied Wayne.

"I need to be sure Wayne that you're not hiding a Fiend. I fear the murder weapon was your own walking-stick, stolen from you no doubt. If you're not my friend and client, I'd have to report that to the police." stated James.

"You must not do that! Napier's not here! I will never see him again I swear to you. Look!" Wayne pulled out a letter and read it to James.

Dear Bruce

I know you will be shocked at all I have done. You are well rid of me. I will disappear and I promise you will never hear from me again.

Napier

This information seemed very convincing, but James was not believing it.

"I'd like to keep this if I may." said James. Wayne handed the letter to James. "There is one more thing I must know. Did Napier tell you what to write in that will of yours?" Wayne nodded. "Then there's no doubt! He meant to murder you too!"

Later on that day, Wayne was heading out for a bit of a stroll.

"I think I will take a walk, Alfred. I've been stuck in the house to long. Now I feel like some fresh air!" said Wayne.

"I'm glad you're better, sir. A lovely day for s stroll." commented Alfred.

Wayne took a walking-stick and put on a coat, top hat, and scarf. He walked towards Napier Park. While in the park he enjoyed the scenery. Suddenly he grabbed at his chest. Then his eye sight started to go blurry. He then started to feel tired so he sat down on a bench. He started to pull a cloth out of his coat pocket when he started to transform into the Joker! This transformation caused the Joker to collapse. He picked up the top hat and put it on his head. He then started to look around and try to cover his face with his coat. He then started to think about the terrible things to come! He picked up his walking-stick and made his was out of the park. He went to a run-down old pub in a district of London that had a room for rent. The Joker rented the room and was then taken to his room. While the land lord was unlocking the door, the Joker was starting to think. When the land lord did open the door and the key to the Joker, he had finished thinking.

"Bring me pen and paper, right away and I'll call when I'm ready." said Joker. "I'll need someone to deliver a couple of letters, urgently!"

He slammed the door shut when he entered. When he was brought his pen and paper he started to write one letter to Dr. Bruce Banner.

The letter was delivered and when it got to the Banner's residence, it was the middle of dinner.

"Don't let your dinner get cold, Dovey." said Betty. "Whatever it is can wait."

"Not so, my dear! This is a most urgent demand for help from a colleague. He asks me to meet with a friend of his at midnight." stated Banner.

"I don't like the sound of that Bruce. Can't it wait till after dinner?" asked Betty.

"No, I'm afraid not. He says it's all in the cause of medicine. I must go immediately! But I have an urgent errand first!" replied Banner.

When Banner had arrived at Wayne's house, he had to hire a lock-pick to get into Wayne's study. All the while Alfred was standing there with him.

"My instructions from Dr. Wayne, sir, to open that door no matter the cost, even if it means breaking it down! I'm sure I don't understand. I'm worried about the master." said Alfred.

"Yes, I understand your fears, Alfred. When did he leave the house?" asked Banner.

"This morning, sir. He said he wanted some fresh air. He was only going to the park and back." replied Alfred.

"Yes, well he obviously got caught up somewhere and needs our help. Though I'll admit, this is a strange way of getting it." stated Banner.

Suddenly the door opened!

"Sorry governor, I took so long! I could have broken into the bank of England and back!" commented the lock-pick.

This met by angry looks from both Alfred and Banner. If truth be told it had taken an hour for the door to be opened so anyone would be angry if they had to stand for an hour. Alfred and Banner walked into the study and towards a cupboard.

"Fourth from the top." said Banner.

He opened a drawer and sure enough were multiple chemicals and a book.

"I'd say Dr. Wayne mixed these himself." commented Banner. He started to inspect all of the contents. He then turned to Alfred. "Pack the drawer with straw and wrap a sheet around it. That way I can carry it home, without spilling the contents." Alfred started to get some straw. "Don't worry Alfred, I'm sure to see him this evening."

At the Banner's residence, it was midnight and Banner was in his study. Neither Wayne nor his friend had shown up. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Banner walked towards it and opened it. He saw a man with a scarf walked around his face.

"You've come from Dr. Wayne?" asked Banner.

"Yes." replied the man.

The man entered and walked to the study being followed by Banner all the way. The man removed his top hat and scarf revealing a grinning ghoul! It was the Joker!

"Your Jack Napier! You're, You're Jack Napier the murderer!" exclaimed Banner.

This brought much laughter from the Joker.

"At your service, Dr. Banner! And I wouldn't call the police if I were you. Not if you care about your friend, Bruce Wayne." stated Joker.

"Bruce? If you've harmed Bruce I swear I'll-"

"Dr. Wayne is safe enough in the meantime! In fact this was all his idea! Did you bring the cabinet drawer?" asked Joker.

"Yes, it's there, behind the chair." replied Banner.

This was not the time for witty rhymes. The Joker un-wrapped the drawer and then carried over to Banner's desk. He then started to mix the chemicals together.

"Now watch carefully, Banner!" ordered Joker. "I'm about to show you something that can bring you fame and power like you've never imagined."

"Now look here, sir, you didn't come in the middle of the night to waste my time or speak in riddles. Now get on with it!" demanded Banner.

"So be it. And now Dr. Banner for you, who for so long scorned the idea of a connection between medicine and the forces of Good and Evil." said Joker.

The Joker drank the mixture and before Banner's eyes transformed into Bruce Wayne!

"Bruce! Oh my God! It's you! Bruce!" exclaimed Banner in horror.

Now Banner knew the horrible truth!

**The horrible truth indeed. Tune in on the weekend for the end to this strange tale! Until then, Read and Review.**


	6. The End

**Now is the exciting conclusion to this story! Read and Review!**

At this point the story had scared the two boys so much, they were hiding under the sheets.

"Oh dear. Perhaps I shouldn't have told them that." said Gwen. "Must have been too frightening."

"No no! Tell us more! Tell us more" insisted the boys.

"Well, after that dreadful night, Dr. Wayne became a prisoner in his own home. Seeing no one. Terrified to go out unless the monster, Jack Napier reappeared." continued Gwen. "His only hope being, he could discover a drug that could make Napier disappear forever. Meanwhile not far away, Dr. Wayne's dear friend, Dr. Banner lay gravely ill, such was the effect of learning that awful secret. And then Mr. Gordon, the lawyer, called."

James stood in the dining room of the Banner's residence. Betty was crying. She had a good reason too.

"My dear, Mrs. Banner what is it? Surely things can't be that bad." insisted James.

"Only last week it was. Fate stepped in. A week ago he was himself. Good as gold and now, I fear he's dying." said Betty.

"But what happened? He must have told you." said James.

James handed a tissue to Betty.

"He refuses to speak of it. He says he cannot. There was an urgent call. A mysterious note. He went out. And that's all I know." explained Betty.

"Perhaps as his oldest friend and a lawyer, he might trust me." said James.

In Banner's bed room, the doctor was laying there. Banner was a doomed man.

"I will never recover. Only a matter of weeks, that's that." said Banner.

"My dear chap! Surely with good medicine." suggested James.

"There is nothing I can take to change the way I feel." stated Banner. "I wish there were."

"Perhaps your illness is catching. Wayne is sick too. Have you seen him lately?" asked James.

"Don't mention that name to me! I'm finished with that man! I don't ever want to see or hear of him again." replied Banner.

"He refuses to see me." observed James.

"I'm not surprised. One day you might learn the truth of this, but don't ask me. Now if you'd like to talk of other things, please stay, otherwise, go!" said Banner.

Such was the last words of Bruce Banner to James Gordon. Alfred had been sent to the chemists that same day and returned to the house with the chemicals. He had heard someone in the study. He opened the door.

"I have your order from the chemist, Dr. Wayne." stated Alfred.

The man turned around, it looked like the joker except with Wayne's skin and hair color. The man gasped and rushed past Alfred. Alfred had come down to the kitchen in a fright. As he sat in a chair with Peter shaking him and May looking at her friend.

"Here you are Mr. Pennyworth, sit down." insisted Peter.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" exclaimed May.

"I only saw him for a minute! But it made hair stand on end. If that was the master why was he wearing a mask on his face?" asked Alfred.

"Maybe he's caught one of those horrible diseases that marks your face." replied May.

"That would explain the mask and his strange voice." said Peter.

"And not wanting to see his friends." said May.

"And why he needs that drug from the chemist." said Peter.

"And why he won't near us near him!" finished May.

"But I've served him twenty years! Why would he cry out like that and run from me?" asked Alfred.

Just then, Gwen entered in a panic! She was holding a box.

"I was picking herbs out in the side garden, when suddenly this box was thrown from the window up stairs! It just missed me! It scared me to death it did! It had a note tied to it!" panicked Gwen.

And with that she fainted into Peter's arms.

"Quick, Aunt May the smelling salts!" said Peter.

Once Gwen was awake again they all started to read the letter together.

Alfred

This drug you brought me today, is useless. I threw it out, try again and send Peter and Gwen out with you. If needed to every chemist in London!

"Glory me! You'll all be gone for weeks!" exclaimed May.

At James' home, he was sitting in his chair near the fire place. He was pondering what was going on. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and he saw Alfred!

"Good heavens Alfred! What brings you here at this hour?" asked James. "What is the matter?"

Alfred entered and sat in a chair.

"Mr. Gordon, something's terribly wrong! There's been a horrible crime." replied Alfred.

"What sort of crime?" asked James. 'Whatever do you mean?'

"I can't say what I mean, sir. Please come and see for yourself." replied Alfred.

With that they left to Wayne's home. When they got there, Peter answered the door.

"Thank goodness, it's Mr. Gordon!" cried May. She hugged him in a panic. "Begging your pardon, sir. We're all so afraid!"

"He's been screaming for that drug again." whimpered Peter.

"What drug?" asked James.

'We don't rightly know, sir. But whatever it's for, it's wanted very urgently!" replied Alfred. He took a note out of his pocket. "He wrote this note a week ago. And we can't get the right stuff."

To Zuko and company, druggists

Two years ago, I bought a large quantity of these drugs from you for experiments. What you sent me is inferior and will not work. Whatever the cost, for God's sake find me the old stuff!

"Did you get it?" asked James.

"We've been to every chemist in London. We don't know what to do next." replied Alfred.

Suddenly a dreadful scream was heard all throughout the house!

"I knew it! Something's bad happened to the master! Oh God! That's Mr. Napier up there! He's murdering the master." exclaimed May in horror.

"Good lord! Napier!" exclaimed James. 'Are you sure?"

"We fear it might be, sir." replied Alfred.

'Did you call the police?" asked James.

"You being Dr. Wayne's lawyer, we thought you'd tell us what to do." replied Alfred.

"Well then. We must act!" stated James.

With that they got weapons they could find! Gwen had a rolling pin, May a cooking pan, James his fists, Alfred a hatchet and Peter a broom and rope.

"Ladies you stay here! It's unlikely he'll get past us but just in case be on the ready." said James. He then turned to the shaking Peter. "Calm yourself, Peter, we're all nervous but we'll soon put an end to it. You go around the corner and wait outside the back entrance. Whatever happens I take all responsibility. If we have to, Alfred and I will force ourselves into the study! We'll give you ten minutes to be ready at your places. Go!"

With that everyone went on their way. James and Alfred walked up the stairs and turned around the corner to the study. The door was closed. The two men nodded to each other and walked towards it. James turned the handle. It was locked. He then put his ear to the door.

"Right, chop on the door! Now!" ordered James.

Alfred took the hatchet and after three strikes the door fell down. They were then looking at the Joker. He was sitting at the desk and was holding the walking stick. They were looking at the body of a self destroyer. Both men walked towards the desk and on it was three chemicals. James closed the eyes of the dead man.

"There's something terribly sinister about all this!" stated James.

With that the Joker's body fell down on the desk. Alfred then turned to the chemicals.

"Look! The drugs we were searching for!" exclaimed Alfred. He then picked up a letter. "And this, it's addressed to you sir. It says the Last Will and Testament of Dr. Bruce Wayne."

Alfred handed the will to James. James opened the envelope and read it.

"What?" asked James in surprise.

"What is it, sir? Are you alright?" asked Alfred.

"I'm stunned. Dr. Wayne has left to me his fortune. But if Napier knew that why did he not destroy this document?" asked James.

"Perhaps he never had time, sir. With us breaking in, like we did." replied Alfred.

"Very strange. What else is there?" asked James.

"The rest of the package, sir. A letter written with today's date from the master. There are more notes, too!" replied Alfred.

"I think we might find answers here to many of the puzzles that have troubled us! What we must do is try save your masters reputation and good name!" said James.

"Yes, sir." agreed Alfred.

Alfred handed the papers to James.

"Give me time to read these papers. Then we'll call the police." stated James.

Gwen remembered it perfectly.

"It still upsets me. It was a terrible time for all of us." cried Gwen.

"Don't cry, Gwen." said the blonde-haired boy.

"What did you do then?" asked his brother.

"Well, it wasn't long after, Mr. Gordon sold the house. And we all went to work for other people." explained Gwen. She then looked at her watch. "Now boys, we've had more than enough for one night. Its long past your bed time. Time to turn of the light and say good night."

Gwen tucked the boys into bed and they both said "Good night, Gwen." As Gwen, left her memory turned back to the day after the discovery of the Joker's body.

"Jack Napier found dead! Famous doctor disappears!"

That was what it said in the news. Then the funeral.

"Well, at least he's at peace now." said May.

"Yes, small reward. Dreadful business. Dreadful." said James. "We all know that buried here is our friend, Dr. Wayne not the monster Jack Napier as the authorities think. I suggest we should tell know one of what we know. It would serve nothing but to blemish the reputation of a fine man."

"Besides, who would believe it anyway?" asked Peter.

"Indeed. Who would believe it." replied James.

"I think we should go now." suggested Alfred.

"God rest your soul, Dr. Wayne." said May.

They all then left the grave of Bruce Wayne and Jack Napier the Joker.

**The End**

**That is the end to this story. Tune in on Wednesday for the start of my next story, The Mummy of the Opera, based off of the animated adaptation of The Phantom of the Opera. Until then, Read and Review.**


End file.
